


La terreur derrière l’écran

by OvSilenceAndTheVoid



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Creepypasta, Descent into Madness, Fear, Fear of Death, Français | French, Gore, Horror, Murder, Psychological Horror, Serial Killers, Stalker, Supernatural Elements, Terror, Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvSilenceAndTheVoid/pseuds/OvSilenceAndTheVoid
Summary: Un homme reçoit des photos de lui subissant diverses tortures dont il n'a aucun souvenir.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	La terreur derrière l’écran

Le soleil n'avait pas encore éclairé la pièce de ses premiers rayons lorsque le réveil de John Peterson sonna. Il tâtonna jusqu'à trouver son téléphone sur sa table de nuit et coupa le son avec un soupir fatigué, puis s'assit sur son lit et entrepris de lire ses messages. Son ami Luc était malade, et lui demandait s'il pourrait lui envoyer ses notes de la journée. En tant qu'étudiant en école de commerce John avait l'habitude de protéger férocement ces dernières, mais Luc était un ami proche, et avoir quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider le jour ou lui serait malade lui semblait être une bonne idée. Il accepta donc à contrecœur. Les messages suivants étaient sans importance et il les parcourut rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un nom de contact qui ne lui rappelait rien : Ornias. Intrigué, il ouvrit le message et vit une photo apparaitre. Une photo de lui inconscient, à moitié nu, attaché sur une chaise. Il fixa l'image pendant plusieurs minutes, les yeux écarquillés. Comment était-ce possible ? Une blague d'un ami ? Non, ça n'avait pas de sens, il lui arrivait bien sûr d'abuser de l'alcool durant ses soirées, mais pas au point de perdre connaissance ! D'ailleurs la photo semblait avoir été prise dans une cave sombre et humide, et il n'avait pas souvenir d'être déjà allé dans un endroit qui pourrait correspondre. Un montage photo alors ? Peut-être. Oui, ça devait être ça. Certains de ses amis était très doués informatiques, ils étaient sûrement capables de créer ce genre d'image et de les envoyées en faisait apparaitre un nom de contacts qu'ils avaient choisi. De toute façon, quelles autres possibilités y avait-il ? Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'être retrouvé dans cette situation sans en avoir le moindre souvenir. Si ?

Une fois arrivé sur le campus il rejoint rapidement son groupe d'ami habituel et leur lança en guise de salutation :

\- Bon, lequel de vous se fait appeler Ornias ? Laissez-moi deviner, Tobias j'imagine ? T'es le plus doué d'entre nous en informatique et en plus c'est pratiquement le même nom... pas très original mon gars !

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Répondis Tobias d'un air réellement surpris.

\- J'ai reçu un message ce matin d'un certain Ornias, une sorte de montage photo bizarre. C'est clairement une blague, et j'aimerais savoir de qui.

\- Mais pourquoi tu voudrais que je perde mon temps à t'envoyer des montages stupides ? Tu crois pas que j'ai d'autres choses à faire ? Je sais pas, réviser pour le contrôle de la semaine prochaine par exemple ?

\- Vas-y montre la photo ! S'exclama Karine en riant.

Après une courte hésitation, John s'exécuta. Un silence pesant tomba sur le petit groupe tandis qu'ils observaient la photo. Ce fut Maxime, l'intellectuel du groupe, qui finit par le rompre :

\- Euh ça ressemble pas tellement à du Photoshop ça mec. T'as fait quoi hier soir ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'aie fait ? Je suis passé faire mes courses après les cours, après je suis rentré me faire à manger, j'ai bossé un moment et j'ai regardé Netflix avant d'aller dormir.

\- Mouais, en tout cas fait gaffe à toi, c'est quand même très bizarre ton truc.

John haussa les épaules, et ils changèrent de sujet. La journée se déroula sans incident notable, si ce n'est un professeur absent qui avait dû être remplacé à la dernière minute par son assistant. Lorsqu'il rentra finalement chez lui, John avait entièrement oublié cette histoire de photo. Ornias de son côté ne l'avait pas oublié. En effet lorsqu'il se réveilla un nouveau message était là, accompagné d'une nouvelle photo. Le sang quitta son visage alors qu'il se découvrit une nouvelle fois attaché à la même chaise, dans la même pièce, le corps couvert d'ecchymoses verdâtres. Cette fois il était bien réveillé, fixant l'objectif d'un air terrorisé. John prit une grande inspiration. Cette blague devenait un peu trop inquiétante à son goût, mais c'était bien ce il s'agissait. Une blague. Il n'aurait pas pu se retrouver dans une situation pareille sans en avoir aucun souvenir, cette fois c'était sûr. Sauf si on l'avait drogué. Un horrible doute l'assaillit, broyant son estomac et lui donnant la nausée. Il regarda en direction de ses bras puis de ses jambes, et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Aucune trace de blessures, si ce n'est la fine cicatrice qui s'étalait en haut de sa cuisse droite, souvenir d'une chute alors qu'il commençait tout juste à apprendre à tenir sur un vélo. Il ne savait toujours pas qui était derrière ce jeu tordu, mais au moins il avait désormais la certitude que cela n'avait rien de réel, aucune drogue n'aurait pu faire disparaitre les marques aussi rapidement.

Il hésita à montrer la nouvelle photo à ses amis, mais décida de finalement s'abstenir. Cette histoire l'intriguait tout de même passablement et il passa sa pause de midi à faire des recherches dans l'espoir de trouver l'identité d'Ornias, ou un témoignage de quelqu'un ayant vécu quelque chose de similaire. Il découvrit rapidement Ornias était le nom d'un démon mentionné dans le Testament de Salomon. Cela devait vouloir dire que l'auteur des photos s'intéressait à la religion, aux démons, au surnaturel, ou a quelque chose de similaire. Cela réduisait considérablement les coupables potentiels. Un peu trop considérablement même, car il n'avait à présent plus la moindre hypothèse sur son identité. Quant aux témoignages, il n'en trouva aucun qui correspondait réellement à son histoire, quelques informations sur l'intelligence artificielle pouvaient recréer images extrêmement réalistes, et quelques histoires paranormales à dormir debout. Lorsque ses cours reprirent, il n'était pas plus avancé. Il fut par contre surpris d'apprendre qu'un deuxième enseignant était malade. Cela commençait à faire beaucoup, mais avec le temps pluvieux de ses derniers jours, ce n'était finalement pas si étonnant.

Cette nuit-là il s'endormit avec une pointe d'angoisse dans le ventre, craignant ce qu'il pourrait retrouver sur son téléphone le lendemain matin. Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, son premier réflex fut d'attraper l'appareil. Mais une fois que celui-ci fut dans ses mains, il se mit à hésiter. Avait-il vraiment envie de savoir si une nouvelle photo était arrivée ? Pas vraiment, mais d'un autre côté ne pas savoir était tout aussi terrifiant, et il faudrait bien qu'il utilise son téléphone à un moment ou à un autre, alors autant être fixé tout de suite. Il alluma donc l'écran et vit qu'il avait bien reçu un nouveau message signé Ornias. Cette fois, il ne s'agissait cependant pas d'une photo, mais d'une vidéo, qu'il lança avec l'impression que son cœur était en train d'être broyé par un étau. Il se vit une fois de plus attaché à la chaise. Son corps était à présent couvert d'hématomes violacés, et il pouvait s'entendre hurler quelque chose qui semblait important au vu du regard implorant et empli d'urgence qu'il lançait à l'objectif, mais John vu incapable de comprendre le moindre mot car un bâillon recouvrait ça bouche, rendant ses paroles inintelligibles. La théorie du montage photo ne fonctionnait plus. Était-il possible de faire un montage vidéo aussi précis ? Oui, grâce à l'intelligence artificielle, mais il aurait fallu des milliers des photos et un temps incroyable pour arriver à ce résultat, pourquoi quelqu'un aurait-il fait cela pour une simple blague ? Mais quelle autre possibilité y avait-il ? Avait-il un frère jumeau dont il ignorait l'existence ? Cela semblait improbable, mais pas plus que l'idée de l'intelligence artificielle. Afin d'en avoir le cœur net il composa le numéro de ses parents et attendit quelques secondes. Ce fut sa mère qui décrocha. Il prenait régulièrement de ses nouvelles, et elle ne fut donc pas surprise par son appel. Sa question en revanche l'intrigua. Elle lui expliqua que c'était impossible, et voulut savoir ce qui avait pu lui mettre cette idée en tête. Afin de ne pas l'inquiéter le jeune se contenta de lui répondre qu'il avait fait un rêve très réaliste et se demandait s'il avait une signification. Sa mère ne semblait qu'à moitié convaincu par son explication, mais elle n'insista pas. Après avoir raccroché John resta assis sur son lit durant plusieurs minutes, se demandant ce qu'il devrait faire. Il avait prévu de passer son samedi à réviser mais il était bien trop préoccupé pour se concentrer. Il valait mieux se servir de ce temps libre pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait, mais par où commencer ? Il contempla quelques instants la possibilité d'en parler à ses amis, mais l'abandonna très rapidement. En effet, que pourraient-ils faire pour l'aider ? La police par contre pourrait sans doute faire quelque chose ! Il se dépêcha de s'habiller et fonça vers le poste le plus proche ou il montra les messages à l'officier que le reçu. Ce dernier lui expliqua qu'en l'absence d'éléments plus concrets il ne pouvait rien faire. Il l'invita simplement à bloquer le numéro, et à s'assurer que ses portes et fenêtre étaient bien fermées.

Ce fut d'un pas lent et empli de déception qu'il rentra à l'appartement que ses parents louaient pour lui. Il prit tout de même le temps d'aider une vieille dame à traverser un passage piéton, et porta ses courses sur une partie de chemin. Cette dernière le remercia chaleureusement puis ajouta avec un petit sourire triste :

\- Vous êtes un jeune homme si serviable, cela se fait rare de nos jours !

Cette scène tourna en boucle dans la tête de John durant le reste de la journée. Pourquoi cet air triste ? Était-ce uniquement dû à son constat pessimiste sur la jeunesse, ou y avait-il quelque chose de plus profond caché derrière ses paroles ? Peut-être savait-elle quelque chose sur les photos. Cela semblait improbable, mais le reste de la situation l'était tout autant... Dès qu'il fut arrivé chez lui, le jeune homme verrouilla sa porte à double tour puis fit le tour de l'appartement, baissant tous les stores et verrouillant toutes les portes qu'il pouvait. Il était sur le point de bloqué Ornias lorsqu'il se rendit compte qui s'il avait recherché le nom sur Internet, il n'avait pas pensé à chercher le numéro en lui-même. Cette nouvelle piste ne le mena nulle part et il finit tout de même par le bloqué avec frustration.

Il dormit très mal cette nuit-là, rêvant qu'il était retenu captif dans la cave délabrée, et soumis à des tortures toutes plus horribles et douloureuses les unes que les autres tandis qu'une vieille dame l'observait avec un sourire triste. Lorsqu'il s'éveilla finalement, il était trempé de sueur et son cœur battait à grands coups dans sa poitrine. Il eut beau essayer de se convaincre qu'il s'agissait uniquement d'un cauchemar, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de la sensation de mal-être et de danger qui s'était saisie de lui. Il finit par se décider à regarder son téléphone, mais ce qu'il vit ne fit qu'augmenter la panique qui emplissait tout son corps. Ornias l'avait à nouveau contacté, le bloquer n'avait eu aucun effet. Il savait que l'ouvrir n'était pas une bonne idée, mais une forme de curiosité morbide, plus forte que sa raison, le poussa à le faire. Il découvrit une nouvelle vidéo de lui, toujours dans les mêmes conditions, si ce n'est que cette fois il n'était pas seul. Un homme de grande taille et au visage presque entièrement caché par une profonde capuche se tenait derrière lui. Il déposa un large tissu sur le visage de l'autre John, puis lui força à garder la tête en arrière d'une main ferme tandis que de l'autre il y déversait le contenu d'une bouteille de vinaigre. John put se voir se débattre frénétiquement puis tousser et cracher, mais ce ne fut pas ce qui lui fit le plus peur. Non, ce qui lui glaça le sang était un petit détail, une cicatrice visible en haut de sa cuisse droite. En dehors de ses parents, personne ne connaissait l'existence de cette dernière. Et même si quelqu'un l'avait espionné afin de le prendre en photo il aurait eu énormément de mal à en avoir de suffisamment bonne qualité pour faire ce genre de vidéo. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas comme ça que ses vidéos marchaient, on ne recréait pas tout le corps. On se contentait d'ajouter un visage sur une vidéo existante.

À présent empli d'une terreur sans nom, John prit à peine le temps d'enfiler un jean et un t-shirt sale avant de courir jusqu'à la station de police, leur expliquant une nouvelle fois la situation. À son grand désespoir, il comprit vite que malgré son insistance personne ne le prendrait au sérieux. Il retourna donc s'enfermer chez lui, et décida de prendre les choses en main. Puisque la police ne voulait rien faire, il allait démasquer lui-même l'individu qui se cachait derrière le nom d'Ornias. Il prit son courage à deux mains, réfléchit quelques instants, et fini par entra un message : _Qui êtes-vous ?_ Il ne savait pas exactement à quoi il s'attendait, mais faire quelque chose lui donnait au moins un certain sentiment de contrôle. Ce sentiment ne fut toutefois que passager, car quelques instants plus tard son téléphone vibra, et le message qu'il reçut lui donna encore plus la sensation d'être dépassé. _Ne sois pas si pressé, tu le découvriras bientôt_. Cette fois, s'en était trop. La situation n'avait plus rien d'une blague, et personne ne semblait pouvoir l'aider. Très bien, il allait se débrouiller seul. Et pour commencer, il allait bloquer Ornias une nouvelle fois, et éteindre son téléphone. Ensuite il s'assurerait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'entrer ou même de regarder à l'intérieur de son appartement. Et surtout, il ne dormirait plus.

John passa le reste de sa journée à tourner en rond chez lui, vérifiant encore et encore que toutes les issues étaient bien verrouillées et qu'il n'avait oublié aucun détail. Le soir venu, il se saisit d'un long couteau de cuisine et s'enferma dans sa chambre, prenant soin d'emporté avec lui sa précieuse machine à café. Il passa la nuit ainsi, assis sur son lit à observer tour à tour sa porte et sa fenêtre, attentif aux moindres bruits. Vers quatre heures du matin il réalisa soudainement qu'il n'avait pas vérifié son armoire. Il finit sa 5ème tasse de café et se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers cette dernière, son couteau brandi devant lui. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et John poussa un soupir de soulagement en découvrant qu'elle ne contenait que ses habits. Son apaisement fut pourtant de courte durée car il sentit quelque chose lui frôler la jambe alors qu'il refermait l'étagère. Il se retourna et fendit l'air de son couteau. Rien, la chambre n'était toujours aussi vide qu'avant. Cette sensation avait-elle été un simple effet de son imagination, dû à la fatigue, à l'angoisse, et à la grande quantité de café qu'il avait ingérée . Peut-être. Mais comme avec le sourire triste de la vieille dame, cela ne pouvait-il pas être le signe de quelque chose de plus grave, quelque chose qu'il était encore incapable de comprendre ? D'ailleurs, la maladie de son ami et de ses deux professeurs avait-elle aussi un lien avec tout ça ? À cette pensée, John s'empressa de sortir un cahier et un stylo, dans l'espoir de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il nota toutes les choses plus ou moins étranges qu'il avait pu observer ses derniers jours et tenta de les mettre en lien. Il passa plus d'une heure à noircir les pages, ajoutant des flèches puis les barrant avant dans tracé d'autres, sans jamais réussir à faire émerger de réel sens. Il fut tiré de sa concentration par la vibration familière de son téléphone. Téléphone qu'il avait pourtant pris soin d'éteindre plusieurs heures auparavant. Il le ramassa d'une main tremblante et regarda l'écran, le cœur serré. Il avait reçu une nouvelle vidéo d'Ornias. L'homme à la capuche était à nouveau présent sur celle-ci, et si ses yeux étaient dissimulés dans l'ombre, John pouvait distinguer son large sourire. Cette fois, l'autre lui n'avait pas de bâillon et il put s'entendre hurler :

\- Fuis ! Il arrive, fuis !

Ses avertissements furent rapidement noyés par des cris de douleur quand l'homme à la capuche colla une barre de fer chauffé à blanc sur son visage, puis sur différentes parties de son corps. Lorsque la vidéo se termina enfin, John projeta violemment son téléphone contre le sol avant de l'écraser de son pied. Si l'éteindre n'avait pas suffi, cela devrait faire l'affaire. L'autre lui avait dit qu'il arrivait. Il voulait probablement parler d'Ornias. Mais la fuite était-elle réellement la bonne solution ? Où irait-il ? Non, si l'homme à la capuche venait le chercher, il serait sans doute plus en sécurité dans son appartement. Par précaution, il vérifia une fois de plus que toutes les issues étaient bien condamnées, et déplaça de lourds meubles devant la porte d'entrée. Il passa le reste de sa journée à noircir son carnet et à étudier des techniques d'autodéfense au cas où l'homme réussirait tout de même à entrer. Lorsque le soir arriva la fatigue de ça nuit sans sommeil commençait à se faire ressentir malgré les nombreuses tasses de café qu'il avait consommé, mais il ne céda pas. Il s'enferma à nouveau dans sa chambre, poussa son armoire devant la porte, et reprit sa surveillance. À plusieurs reprises il crut apercevoir du coin de l'œil une grande silhouette dans un coin ou un autre de la pièce, mais dès qu'il tournait la tête vers elle, elle disparaissait. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'une hallucination, mais peu importe, il nota tout de même cette nouvelle observation dans son carnet. Il sentait qu'il s'approchait d'une solution, d'une explication, mais elle continuait de lui échapper, s'éloignant de lui dès qu'il était proche de la saisir. Alors qu'il remplissait son carnet avec acharnement, une nouvelle lumière lui fit relever la tête. L'écran de son ordinateur venait de s'allumer, et une vidéo s'était lancée toute seule. L'homme encapuchonné le fixait à travers l'écran, une perceuse à la main. Il décocha un large sourire, avant d'enclencher l'engin. L'autre John sursauta, regarda l'objectif et murmura d'une vois éteinte :

\- Fuis... S'il te plaît.

Sa supplication fut une fois de plus remplacée par des hurlements de douleur lorsque la mèche de la perceuse lui traversa l'épaule gauche, puis la droite, avant de s'attaquer à ses genoux. John n'attendit pas que la vidéo se termine, il se saisit de sa chaise de bureau et fracassa l'écran puis recula de quelques pas, la respiration haletante. Très bien, Ornias était capable de le contacter à travers autre chose que son téléphone. Peu importe, cela ne changeait pas la situation. Malgré ce que l'autre John disait, s'enfermer chez lui continuait d'être la meilleure solution aux yeux du jeune homme. Et surtout, ne pas dormir. Car lorsqu'il dormait, il ne pouvait pas surveiller les portes et fenêtres. Le café ne suffisait cependant plus à maintenir ses paupières ouvertes, et il craignant de succomber au sommeil sous peu s'il ne trouvait pas de solution. Il décida alors de prendre un cachet d'Adderall, qu'il réservait normalement pour les quelques jours précédents ses examens de fin d'année. Cette pensée lui rappela que même s'il ne savait pas avec précision quel jour on était, le weekend devait être à présent terminé. Tant pis, il demanderait ses notes à Luc, s'il n'était plus malade. D'ailleurs, Luc était-il réellement tombé malade ? Était-il derrière les messages ? Peut-être faisait-il partie d'une grande conspiration, aux côtés d'Ornias, des deux professeurs, de la gentille vieille dame, de ses parents ? _Nouveau cachet d'Adderall._ Il se jeta à nouveau sur son cahier, écrivant fébrilement, ne relevant la tête que pour voir des silhouettes sombres disparaitre dans la périphérie de son regard. Il était proche de la solution, il le sentait. Si proche, mais si lointain à la fois. C'était Ornias qui l'éloignait. Dès qu'il se rapprochait, il la tirait en arrière, le laissant uniquement l'effleurer. Ornias. Ou Luc ? Luc était-il vraiment son ami ? _Nouveau cachet d'Adderall_. Luc était étrange, il y avait quelque chose d'anormal chez lui, mais John n'arrivait pas à mettre son doigt dessus. Luc tirait là encore la solution dès qu'il s'en approchait. Luc était-il humain ? Était-il une machine construite par Ornias pour l'espionner ? John était-il humain ? Existait-il réellement ? N'était-il pas en train de rêver, attaché à une chaise dans une cave délabrée ? Il fut tiré de ses réflexions fiévreuses par un bruit provenant de son salon. Il se saisit de son carnet et le brandit devant lui. Son carnet ? Il avait le sentiment qu'il faisait une erreur, qu'il ne s'agissait pas du bon objet. Tant pis, il devait aller dans le salon, Luc l'y attendait. À moins que ce ne soit Ornias. Ou ses parents ? Une fois arrivé dans la pièce, il comprit que le son provenait en réalité de la télévision. À l'intérieur de celle-ci Ornias était en train de scier la gorge de l'autre John grâce à une scie à métaux. L'autre John ? Y avait-il un autre John ? Cette scène n'était-elle pas en train de lui arriver à lui, en ce moment même ? Derrière l'écran la tête s'écrasait au sol dans un bruit sourd. Un même moment, un bruit retenti derrière John, le faisant se retourner. Il se retrouva face à face avec l'homme encapuchonné qui susurra de sa voie mielleuse :

\- Bonjour John, heureux de me rencontrer ?


End file.
